Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden is a drow and a great hero in the Forgotten Realms. He appears (SoA) (SoA). In every appearance he wields his trademark Scimitars (Icingdeath and Twinkle) and wears a Mithral Chain Mail. Locations Baldur's Gate Drizzt can be found fighting off Gnolls in Area Northwest of Nashkel. He asks the player for help in fending them off, though he obviously does not actually need it. Baldur's Gate II You will meet him in a "random" encounter the first time you move on the world map after escaping from the Underdark. He will be accompanied by his friends from the novels. You can ask him for help against Bodhi. Should you get help from him he and his friends will be waiting in the north-east corner of the Lower Tombs. He also appears in the City of Caverns as an illusion created by 2 imps for their riddle game. Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Drow Category:Elves Gameplay Tactics for killing Drizzt in BG1 *Get Drizzt's attention (click on him, then stop the party's movement) to make him stop walking, then surround him with booted party members, (stand next to them, and then reform the party). Attack him with ranged weapons, or long range weapons like Spears and Halberds, or a Quarter Staves.http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/75251-baldurs-gate/faqs/2456 *Put the party on the island, and approach and pull Drizzt towards the shore with a sacrificial sixth Companion. If the 'path nodes' setting is much higher than 2000, Drizzt will be able to find his way around to the island. *Bring a Stealthed Thief in range of Drizz't so the party Cleric (level 5 or better) can target Drizz't with some summoned Skeletons (Animate Dead) Tell the skeletons to attack, and immediately pull the Thief back. Wait sometime and the critical hits will eventually kill him. *It is confirmed that he can be pickpocketed, but be careful with saving and reloading if you attempt to pickpocket after all dialogue has been exhausted with him, as he will disappear even after re-loading. You can pickpocket only once to gain Icingdeath (needs verification in ). *If the party is evil, you can taunt Drizzt from the start and say you'll help the Gnolls. On some occasion, he may ignore the Gnolls completely and only go for your party. If this happens, the Gnolls may surround him and keep him from moving, and Drizzt won't retaliate against them. Leave the Gnolls alive to help kill Drizzt, or put them to sleep to keep them from possibly drawing his attention. This worked in . *You can also let the gnolls kill Drizzt. Simply tell him that you will help, and when the fight begins, initiate dialogue repeatedly. The gnolls will only hit on natural 20s, so it will take a while, but you can just stand to the side and laugh. *Use Invisibility and stand at the edge of vision of Drizzt. He won't start conversation since you are invisible, but the gnolls will start attacking him (he just stays still doing nothing). After about 10 minutes you can loot his dead corpse. *If you're higher level, just summon a group of trash minions (e.g. skeletons), equip your entire party with ranged weapons, and buff heavily and haste before initiating contact. While he's busy dealing with the gnolls and the trash minions, pelt him with arrows. He takes a while to go down, but the wall of weak enemies will keep him away from your party. *Have one character get close enough to see a Gnoll but not enough for Drizzt to see you (turn on auto-pause on enemy detection to make things easier). Doing this will trigger the Gnoll and he will turn against Drizzt but he won't fight back, you can just make a big circle around the battlefield to trigger more Gnolls to make things go quicker, just be careful never to get seen by Drizzt. This will let you get his equipment without losing reputation but you don't get his EXP either. Confirmed to work in . * Tactics for killing Drizzt in BG2 * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Image Needed